narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wren Uchiha
(work in progress... Wren Uchiha (Uchiha Wren) who is often referred to by his moniker "Wren of The Shadow", is a former ninja and missing-nin of Konoha, and former member of a criminal organization known as The Kyoujin (The Assassin's Dagger). He is considered to be an S-Class ninja in Konoha's Bingo Book because of his history in the Land of Shadows, who is very dangerous and feared for his multiple talents and abilities. Appearance Wren usually wears a torn and tattered black scarf around his neck that is rumored to have sentimental value to him. He often disgards it just before he is about to engage in battle almost as a ritual. He noticeably wears a metallic bo-staff on his back. He wears black finger gloves outlined in silver on both of his hands and a short black laced necklace with a yin-yang pendant attached. His current appearance has somewhat changed in that his skin has become a bit more pale. This is believed to be due to the many years he has spent in the Shadows. Personallity Uchiha Clan Massacre The Kyoujin was a guild of assassins who prided themselves on "making the ninja world a better place", by eliminating those thats were deemed dangerous threats and truly lost to the darkness. The group operated in secrecy from the ANBU and ROOT divisions of Konoha often times carrying out their own sense of justice. Three days before the events of the Uchiha Clan's Massacre at the hands of Itachi Uchiha, The Kyoujin's spies located one of their most sought after targets, Orochimaru. A missing-nin and enemy of Konoha who posed a threat to the ninja world in its entirety. While preparing for the assassination of Orochimaru, The Kyoujin's leader, Varin gathered four of the groups most powerful shinobi to fortify their success ratio. The four individuals gathered included Raven Blackwind, a powerful practitioner of magic and healing techniques, Hanatsumi Shirou a sensory type kinoichi, along with Wren Uchiha and Kensou Uchiha. Two gifted ninja from the Uchiha clan who possessed the sharingan and therein, the ability to better see through any genjutsu and erratic movements. Ironically, Kensou had attempted to stall the mission believing that they just weren't well prepared enough to deal with such a skilled foe in Orochimaru. He suggested gaining more information and preparing a better plan of attack to increase their probability of success. Varin, however insisted they pursue and carry on with the opportunity to rid the world of such a great evil, siting that the opportunity to reach Orochimaru may never present itself again. Just two days before the massacre, the five members of The Kyoujin set out on their mission, traveling to Otogakure to assassinate one of the most dangerous ninja Konoha had ever seen. After three days of careful travel, they had finally reached Otogakure, home to Orochimaru's base of operations. Background -Originating from the hidden leaf village of Konoha within fire country, Wren quickly gained recognition through his alliance with the famed Assassins Guild. Under the leadership of Varin and Deus, he was placed in a three man unit that included teammates Raven Blackwind and Kensou Uchiha. As a team, they worked together and soon developed a strong chemistry and deadly alliance. With Wren and Kensou both posessing the sharingan and Raven's affinity for magic, they formed one of the most dangerous trio's throughout the history of Konoha. Their success as a team earned them much attention and within months of their union, Kensou and Raven were promoted to the rank of Chunin. Wren however, would be the first to achieve the rank of Jonin out of the group. He even undertook a pupil beneath his wing named Shisou Takeshi, who would achieve the rank of chunin within 2 years. By that time, Kensou would also achieve the rank of Jonin. The criminal group operated out of Konoha during a time when Konoha's forces were focused on their brewing war with Orochimaru. The rift in the guild that would be caused by the betrayal of Deus, and the Uchiha Clan massacre eventually lead to the inevitable end of the organization but also produced strong bonds between those that rose up against his betrayal. Wren, Varin and Kensou would form a unique relationship and eventually depart from Konoha after failing to complete the assination attempt on Orochimaru. Though Wren and Kensou had attained the rank of jonin they still looked to Varin, their former instructor for guidance. Raven would fall in battle becoming a costly casualty of the guilds war with itself. After her death, and the forced exit of The two Uchiha brotheren, the group would carry out their last assassination attempt on Deus. After his death, the group vanished for several years leaving many to believe that the Uchiha had truly been annihilated completely at the hands of Itachi. It is clear that at some point during those years in their abscence, they too experienced descension amongst their ranks. The first to re-emerge was Wren. He made his presence known with a direct attack on the hidden grass village where the reknown Genjutsu user Aarwin Vale resided. Aarwin held in her posession a document containing the exact whereabouts of a powerful blade artifact once held by a member of The Sky Trio, the Kyosetsu (sun blade). Wren trailed her for weeks while devising a plan of attack. On the 3rd day of the 3rd week, he made his move. Aarwin's genjutsu techniques proved to be no match against the potency of his skill with the sharingan. After her defeat, Wren obtained the precious documents and wasted no time in seeking out the artifact. 2 days later, Wren had reached his destination. and as he stood on the cliffs of the Land of Caves, he prepared himself to face the horrors that lied beyond the fiery halls and flaming caverns. Leaping from his position he rushed the entrance using his speed to stifle the gatekeepers guarding the entrance. Once inside the caverns, Wren proceeded to advance to the chamber of where the blade was kept, inside the belly of the powerful fire-dragon Arganmaund. Once there he confronted the dragon's lair and once again used his speed to surprise his foe. This advantage seemed to fade against the might of Arganmaund. Wren fought, using his speed and ranged techniques to try and tire the enraged beast. But to no avail. Hope was lost… and Wren gave in to death as he prepared a final suicidal attack. Standing before the roaring dragon he raised his right arm into the air summoning the remaining energy he had left within him into his fist. It seemed he was holding his very life force clentched tightly within his grasp. As he raised his head and peered into the eyes of the beast with the sharingan, he felt something grab hold of his wrist firmly. As his eyes widened, he turned his head slightly to his right side where he locked eyes with the figure holding him back.And there stood Kensou, his former ally and teammate who'd also been seeking the whereabouts of the Sun Blade. Kensou: "There's no need for that" As the two stood side by side… with kensou still grasping Wren's wrist, Arganmaund snapped his flaming tail and hurled it into them. As they both vanished from their position, they simultaneously re-appeared atop a single pillar. It was in that moment that they understood what course of action needed to be taken. After the death and defeat of Arganmaund the sword manifested itself from the belly of the beast spiraling from the air and staking itself into the ground. As Wren and kensou locked their eyes on the shining jewel embedded in it's hilt, they both simultaneously made a leap attempt that ended with both of their hands around its handle. And thus, their battle for the kyosetsu began. Sharingan v.s Sharingan (Battle for the Sun-Blade) The two combatants were exhausted. One member of the Uchiha clan v.s another. A fate that Wren and Kensou now shared with several others who'd possessed the Uchiha bloodline. Wren of the Shadow Wren's defeat at the hands of his closest friend and ally Kensou, sent him into an emotional downward spiral. He feel deep into depression and became very ill. The cause of his illness is believed to be because of his mental collapse and loss of desire. As he sulked in a sea of self-pitty he became increasingly angry with himself. This anger transformed into rage causing him to go berserk attacking various villages searching for answers. He wanted power, and he wanted it now. The illness eventually began to take its toll on him until one night while fleeing from a small shinobi village he'd attacked, he began to lose consciousness. His assailants were hot on his trail as he gliding through the skies atop a large eagle. As he slipped further and further away, his persuers caught up with him effectively knocking him off of his summon and out of the sky leaving him to free-fall into the Forest of Shadows that dwelled just below. At that time, a shinobi from [[Land of Shadows|'Kagegakure']] (''The Village Hidden in Shadow) ''was passing through.